The Joker (Arkham Series)
|-|Arkham Origins= |-|Arkham Asylum= |-|TITAN Joker= |-|Arkham City= |-|Arkham Knight= Summary The Joker is an insane, homicidal supervillain, and the arch nemesis of Batman. His white skin, green hair and blood red lips belied the chaotic nature that underlay his cartoonish appearance. The extremely intelligent self-styled "Clown Prince of Crime" had no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem, and frequently concocted elaborate schemes to entrap his nemesis. He serves as the main antagonist of Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum, is one of the main antagonists of Arkham City, is one of the prominent antagonists of Arkham Knight, and can be considered the central antagonist of the Arkham series overall. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Preparation | At least 9-A Name: Unknown real name, The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, The Clown, Mister J (By Harley Quinn), Puddin's (By Harley Quinn), Payaso Loco (By Bane), Black Mask (while impersonating him), various pseudonyms such like Jack White Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 30s (Batman: Arkham Origins), probably in his 50s (Batman: Arkham Asylum & Batman: Arkham City) Classification: Criminal, psychopath, Batman's arch nemesis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Knife Wielder, Expert Marksman, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master biochemist, Master Manipulator and psychologist, Talented actor, Master torturer, Immensely High Pain Tolerance, Stealth Expert, Electricity Manipulation (With Joy Buzzer), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs and Joker Teeth), X-Ray Vision with his glasses, Death Manipulation (With Smilex), Madness Manipulation (Via gases), Pseudo-Possession, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Transformation with his blood (Joker's mutated blood is able to slowly turn the one infected with it into a direct copy of the Joker, allowing the clown's consciousness to take control of his mind. While Batman was infected by the Joker Disease, a vivid hallucination of the Joker appeared that represented the embodiment of his worst fears), Poison Manipulation (With his blood, Smilex and various toxins), Acid Manipulation (With the flower on his lapel), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Immune to various poisons including his own toxin), Preparation Attack Potency: Small Building level (While having no formal combat training, the Joker is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. Being a completely unpredictable fighter, he relies on his insanity-fueled instincts to defeat even well-trained combatants such as members of the Gotham City Police Force, Bane's henchman and Arkham's security guards without real difficulties. Even Batman required immense efforts to subdue the Clown Prince of Crime due to his unpredictable nature and his extreme pain tolerance despite his own fighting skills), higher with Preparation (Joker's ultimate plan during the events of Batman : Arkham City was to blow open the walls of Arkham City and form escape routes to lay a bloody siege on Gotham City and completely destroy it and wipe out all its citizens with a gigantic army of criminals, psychopaths and serial killers and use the Lazarus Pit, wich would have gave him supernatural powers like Longevity, Immortality 3, Regeneration to Low-Mid and Resurrection, to live forever and spread death and suffering across the world for centuries without anyone, not even Batman, being able to stop him. In Batman: Arkham Knight, Joker intended to take control of Bruce's body thanks to the "Joker"s disease" and Fear Toxin and planned to use Bruce's company, equipment, funds, and resources to murder all his enemies, consolidate all the gangs under his criminal empire, kill all of Batman's allies and ultimately lead a campaign of violence on Gotham and the world itself) | At least Small Building level (Far stronger than Batman to the point that facing him directly was impossible. Should be on par with Bane) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Joker is a swift and incredibly-agile fighter, able evade assaults from several enemies at once, being so fast that not even Batman can catch him that easily) | At least Supersonic+ (Even with his size he could still easily overwhelm Batman if the latter let his guard down) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Roughly comparable to Batman. Capable of tossing grown men around without many problems) | At least Class 5 (Considerably superior to his base self via sheer size alone) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to dominate various Arkham guards at once, fought against Commissioner Gordon and can hurt Batman to an extent while fighting him) | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Joker has a very strong endurance and has a beyond frightful tolerance to physical pain, to an extent that forceful rage-fueled beatings from Batman did not shatter his will to fight, even having amusingly enjoyed the great pain from the beatings. Found the unbearably-painful effects of the Titan transformation to be enjoyable while still retaining his intellect and self-control without developing berserker-like personality like his Titan-enhanced henchmen. Even while dying from Titan poisoning, he was able to exert himself long enough to move about in Arkham City, even physically exert himself to kill Talia and stabbed Batman in an attempt to take the cure for his poisoning) | At least Small Building level (Survived a large amount of physical trauma and even massive amounts of electrocution with just some fatigue. During this state, his body's deformities gave him critical injuries, which would normally cause an immense amount of pain but didn't due to his durability. Should at the very least be on par with Bane) Stamina: Extremely High (Takes absolutely no value in money, power or anyone else besides his rivalry with Batman and even his own life to an extent, which makes him impossible to intimidate, interrogate, bargain with, or persuade. He is also a masochist, being able to endure extreme amounts of pain and beatings from Batman without difficulties, making fights with him unusually long) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with knives and crowbar, tens of meters depending what weapon is using Standard Equipment: Smilex, various weapons like guns, knives or RPG, vary based on party objects like his joy buzzer, acid-spewing flower, X-Ray glasses or Joker's Teeth, TITAN Gun, crowbar Intelligence: Genius. The Joker is a dangerously cunning and intelligent master tactician who has terrorised Gotham for many years, masterminded anarchic plans for immense chaos and destruction which lead to the deaths of countless people. He is also an unpredictably skilled anarchist planner to an extent that many times, Batman could not completely stop the tremendous misfortune and bloodshed caused by Joker's ingenious malevolence. Despite his immensely dangerous nature, through his dark charisma and extremely manipulative leadership, Joker gained the undying loyalty of countless psychopaths and criminals, the most prominent being Harley Quinn, to form one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in Gotham City, becoming the one of the most feared crime lord in the Underworld. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Mentally insane and dangerously psychotic. The overdose of TITAN he injected to him at Arkham Asylum turned into a disease that started killing him slowly while causing him pain for a year. Scarecrow's Fear gas revealed that the Joker was afraid of being ashes and being forgotten and that he would indeed be forgotten by everyone, allowing Batman to regain the full control of his body and mind and imprison him in the depths of his mind. Key: Base | TITAN-Enhanced Gallery File:T.Joker-1F403232311.jpg|TITAN-Enhanced Joker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Clowns Category:Crazy Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnappers Category:Tier 9